Thank God that I work at Newtons
by gwnmonkey
Summary: This is a different way that Bella and Edward meet. She's working at Newtons and who shows shows up but Carlisle, Edward and Alice. It's pretty short but I would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks and I hope you like it! :
1. Chapter 1

The Cullens have just moved to Forks

The Cullens have just moved to Forks. This is during the summer so they aren't in school right now. Bella has been in Forks for a year now and is really good friends with Mike Newton. She hasn't met Jacob yet.

"This place is never busy!" Mike groaned.

I rolled my eyes in his general direction. The store where we worked was never busy. Nobody cared much about hiking equipment. Nobody had that much money to waste. A job was a job though and I was lucky to have one in the small town of Forks.

"Are you actually surprised?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. He laughed.

"Of course not. I'm just bored out of my head."

"Aren't we all?" He laughed again.

"Are you busy tonight?" Mike asked me.

Oh crap. Mike had been asking me out weekly basically since I had come here. I hadn't wanted to ruin our friendship with one of the select friends I had made this year, so I've just been making excuses. He was just so persistent. I was beginning to wonder if I should just give in.

"I don't know Mike-," I started.

The bell on the store door chimed as it opened. A girl about my age entered. She had spiky, short, black hair and was very small. She was really pale and had black eyes with shadows under them. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Mike seemed to feel the same way because he cleared his throat to try to regain himself. She girl almost danced towards our various displays of shoes and hiking equipment and shot me a radiant smile. I blinked, surprised. The door opened again with the familiar bell and this time, two men stepped through. One looked older than the other did. The older man had blond hair and the same pale face, the same dark eyes, the same shadows. He smiled at Mike and me before joining the girl. The other man followed suit. He was clearly the most beautiful out of the three. His face was pale with purple shadows under his eyes but the eyes themselves were a warm, melted gold, almost like topaz. He had tousled bronze coloured hair and a square jaw. He didn't look in my direction. Mike and I tried to snap out of our trance and put on the cheesy smiles that Mrs. Newton had taught us to do. I walked over.

"May I help you?" I asked the older man innocently.

"Just browsing. Thank-you." His voice was smooth like velvet.

I walked back towards Mike behind the counter and I shrugged at him. He just shook his head slightly. I put my smile back on and resumed position.

"How long will this take, Alice?" The younger man asked the girl.

"As long as it takes." She replied simply. "I've been wanting some new hiking boots for a while now. You offered to come, Edward so don't complain."

Aha, the beautiful man's name was Edward.

"You made it sound like you knew exactly what you were getting…" Edward muttered.

"Stop it you two. Don't you need some news boots too, Edward?" The older man asked.

"Not particularly." Edward shrugged.

Alice stuck out her tongue and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't Jasper come?" Alice asked.

"He… went hiking with the others." The older man answered.

There was a tone to his voice that I couldn't pick up; like there was more meaning to his words than what he led them on to mean. Mike had turned towards me so it looked like we weren't eavesdropping. Me? I couldn't keep my eyes off of _Edward_.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Edward asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think otherwise?"

"Just your eyes…" he trailed off.

They stared at each other for a minute and looked away.

"I may not be as old as you are, Edward but I can control myself." Alice said.

"I'm just making sure." Edward defended himself.

"Do you hear this Carlisle? No faith in me what so ever. It's practically insulting!" Alice teased.

I didn't know what they were talking about. But the older man's name was Carlisle. These names sounded so old… like hand-me downs or something. So Edward was older than Alice was. That was all I gathered from the argument. Maybe he thought that she was going to throw a fit because she looked angry or something. It wasn't my business but I just couldn't look away…

Alice picked up some boots without even trying them on and carried them towards Mike and me. I smiled at her.

"Are you new in town?" I asked politely. It was true that I didn't recognise them. I punched numbers into the cash register.

"Yes." Carlisle told me.

"Well there are some pretty good trails around Forks." Mike assured them.

"That's good to hear." Carlisle smiled. "This is my son, Edward, my daughter Alice and I'm Carlisle Cullen. We just moved in."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan and this is Mike Newton." I smiled back.

"Pleasure." Carlisle said warmly. "You look about the same age as my children. How old are you?"

Edward smirked about something. I ignored him.

"Seventeen." I answered.

"You kids might like to get together sometime." Carlisle suggested.

"I'd like that!" Alice shrieked.

"Yes. That would be nice." I smiled. Mike nodded.

"You might have to come and visit sometime Bella. We haven't made any friends yet here. You can meet my wife, Esmé and my other children, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." Carlisle said.

"That sounds great."

I was surprised by their forwardness about making friends. Edward was glaring at his father but Carlisle took no notice. Alice was impatient and kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Mike was forcing a smile still. I looked at the cash register and was surprised that Alice had chosen one of the most expensive pairs of boots in the store. The price was over two hundred dollars. To my immense surprise, Edward pulled a wad of cash from his wallet and placed it on the counter infront of me. I saw more bills in his wallet but he pulled it out of my sight. He truly was really beautiful. These people were probably rich then. Carlisle handed me a piece of paper where he had scribbled the address of his home in elegant script. I smiled. These _Cullens_ were complete strangers and they just handed me their address.

"Well, feel free to visit soon Bella. You too Mike." Carlisle told me before heading out the door.

I nodded and smiled.

"Thank-you, come again soon." Mike said in a false cheery voice. I rolled my eyes so only he could see it.

Alice danced after Carlisle and flashed me a brilliant smile before heading out the door. They were so graceful. I wished I were like that. Mike eyes followed her out the door. Edward crossed the room but our eyes met for the briefest second and he gave me this crooked smile of apology that literally made my heart fail. Beside me, I heard Mike snort.

"You can breathe again, Bella." He reminded me. I blushed crimson.

"I wasn't the only one. You couldn't stop staring at Alice." I mocked him.

"That was her name?"

"Were you even paying attention?" I demanded.

"Not really." Mike admitted. I rolled my eyes again.

"Ah… right. You were too busy watching her."

"You're the one to talk! You were watching that Edwin guy the entire time!"

"Edward." I corrected. "And no I wasn't."

"Sure, sure. So how about tonight?"

Jeez, this guy never gave up. I gulped.

"I don't think so Mike. I think of you as a friend mostly. I'm sorry."

"Mostly?" Uh-oh.

"I just want to be friends." I corrected.

"As friends do you want to hang out?" he asked me.

NO! NO! NO! I wanted to scream. There was never just friends with Mike when we were alone. I racked my head for an excuse.

"I can't though, Mike. I'm sorry. I promised Charlie that I'd watch the game with him tonight." I made up. He bought it.

"Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." He sighed.

"Yep."

I locked the cash register and helped close the store. I waved as I walked out the door. I had nothing better to do, I drove to Carlisle's house.

When I was driving, it took me ages to find the right path to turn onto. It was really confusing. I knocked on his door and Alice answered about two seconds later. I jumped.

"Hi Bella!" she said delighted.

"Hello Alice."

"Come on in." she gestured inside.

She led me to a living room where the rest of her family, I presumed was sitting. She gestured for me to sit beside her, which just happened to be beside Edward as well. I shifter uncomfortably. She took no notice.

"This is Jasper,-"

She pointed out a boy about our age on the other couch. He was beautiful too, of course.

"Emmett-,"

I noticed the other man. He was burly and tall. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Rosalie-,"

She pointed out the most beautiful person in the world. Rosalie Cullen was stunning. Everything from her blond hair to her delicate pale features seemed to radiate the room. I was surprised I hadn't noticed her before. I could hardly look away from her.

"And Esmé." Alice finished.

She gestured towards a really pretty woman who smiled warmly at me. Her hand was in between Carlisle's. All of the Cullens were the same, but so different. Their features were as different as possible but the pale skin and eyes seemed identical. Carlisle and Esmé looked far too young to have teenagers.

"You've already met Edward and Carlisle of course." Alice said.

I nodded. Carlisle smiled and Edward did too, but it was a small smile. It pleased me anyway though.

"I'll show you the house." Emmett offered.

"Sure." I said sheepishly.

Alice dragged me to my feet and we followed Emmett. He showed me the beautiful house.

"What's in that room?" I asked, pointing to the closed door we had just passed.

"Edward's room." Emmett explained. "He doesn't like people going in there."

We passed several closed doors. The excuses were the same. Emmett said that everyone's rooms weren't the cleanest from the recent move. I believed it.

EPOV

I had never seen anyone so beautiful. But I was afraid. Alice had seemed to expect this for a long time. I would have to ask her later. I was afraid because I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to inflict myself upon her, being a vampire and all. I didn't want to sacrifice the life that Carlisle had built for me. I was tempted to follow Bella as Alice and Emmett dragged her around the house but I didn't want to tempt myself further. Nobody had ever been so tempting before. Even the smell of her blood was tempting. I had experienced worse thirst before but she still smelled delicious. Floral, somehow. When Emmett had brought her to the family room downstairs, Alice came up and joined me. Rosalie drifted off to follow Emmett – clearly she didn't trust Bella alone with him – and Alice dragged me into the other room.

"Why won't you even look at her?" Alice demanded.

"What have you seen?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you when you tell me." She said stubbornly.

I sighed and focused my attention on her thoughts. _Nice try Edward but I won't even think about it until you tell me why you want nothing to do with her._ I sighed again.

"I have… felt this away about anyone. Not like this. I'm not going to risk her life because I was a fool. I'm not risking Carlisle's progress with this family. I refuse to complicate things." I explained. "Your turn." I added.

"I saw you and Bella together. Your arm was around her waist and her head on your shoulder. You were just kissing her cheek and I have never seen you look happier. You belong together." Alice told me.

I stared at her. Surely this was a joke. I was aware of my current feelings but to go that far? To put everyone around me in danger of exposure? To risk her life? I felt selfish as I knew that was what I wanted.

"I won't do that to us." I promised.

"We can trust her. Trust me on that." Alice assured me.

"Why can't I read her mind? I've been trying since we were at the store." I asked mostly to myself.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "Be around her. I think she likes you too."

Alice walked away towards Bella in the other room. I followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

BPOV

I saw Alice smile as she saw me. Rosalie had her arm around Emmett's waist. I didn't understand. They acted as though they were a couple. Weren't they brother and sister? My smile grew unsteady as I saw that Edward followed her. His face was unreadable but his smile was warm. My heart did a back flip.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Alice asked me excitedly.

"Doesn't matter to me." I smiled.

"Wanna go to the meadow?" Emmett asked Alice.

"That would be perfect." Alice grinned. "Up for a little hike, Bella?"

The truth was, I hated hiking. But I needed some more friends and the Cullens seemed really nice. I wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this.

"Sure. I'm warning you that I might slow you down though. I'm not exactly graceful." I said.

"I doubt it." Emmett grinned.

"I don't." Rosalie muttered quietly. She must have thought I couldn't hear her.

"Ready then?" Edward asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said truthfully.

We walked back upstairs. Naturally, I tripped. I thought I was going to fall down the entire landing and I waited for the collision. I was surprised when I fell into one of their arms. They were hard as marble and freezing. I jumped slightly at the temperature. I looked up. Edward was smiling down at me, holding me in his perfect arms. I smiled weakly back. Emmett was laughing pretty hard.

"Told you I wasn't graceful." I grinned sheepishly. "Nice reflexes." I added.

Edward just grinned crookedly again. My heart fluttered. He set me upright and we walked out the door.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Don't mention it." Edward shrugged.

We climbed into the very expensive looking silver Volvo and began to drive unnaturally fast. I clung to my seat in terror. We stopped at a trail opening and I climbed out, feeling as if I was going to be sick. Emmett laughed at my expression.

"Lead the way, Alice." Edward said. He smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back.

"No problem." Alice said.

She led us on for a couple hours, going through the woods. My feet were aching and everyone had to constantly stop so I could untangle myself from a bush or pick myself up from the ground. Edward caught me a few times and my heart felt like it was ready to stop every time he touched me with his icy skin. Emmett just laughed every time we had to stop. Alice looked smug when Edward held me in his arms for those brief, glorious seconds. When I was panting and about to collapse, Alice led us into a clearing. It was beautiful. It was perfectly circular with grass lazily swaying in the wind. Wildflowers grew in patches. I collapsed on the grass and stared. The only thing that could have made it more beautiful was if the sun were out today. Edward sat beside me. Emmett and Alice sat across from me.

"So do you like it?" Alice asked me.

"It's…" I struggled for the right word. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I was telling the truth, for the most part. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen was Edward. I suppose I could count Rosalie in that. She was the most beautiful person in the world but Edward was more real. I think that's why I thought he was better looking.

"Edward found it yesterday actually." Alice commented.

"Didn't you move in recently?" I asked.

"Yes. Emmett wanted to go hiking when we basically climbed out of the car." Edward said.

"I like to hike." Emmett shrugged.

"I would if it wasn't for the fact that I fall about every thirty seconds." I admitted. Edward laughed.

"I'll do my best to try to catch you." He promised. I blushed.

"Could you be any more obvious Edward?" Emmett laughed.

This didn't help my blushing any. I didn't think it was possible to blush more than I already was. My face felt so red I could practically feel the blood rushing up to my face. Edward stood up and walked over to Emmett. Alice was laughing.

"Point taken." Emmett mumbled as Edward threatened to punch him.

Edward released his grip on Emmett's shirt and sat back down beside me, a little bit further away this time. I was disappointed. Edward shot Emmett a filthy look but he just grinned. Edward shook his head slightly but Emmett's smile only got bigger.

"Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with Edward?"

"Um… maybe I should wait for him to ask me before I answer that question." I said as I tried to clear my head.

Edward was still staring at Emmett in deep loathing. I tried not to laugh like Emmett was. Emmett nodded once and Edward continued to glare.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Sure." I stammered.

I unwillingly got up and followed Alice a little way away from Emmett and Edward.

"I think that Edward really likes you. Maybe you should go out with him sometime." Alice said simply. I stared at her.

"Alice, I've known you guys for a couple hours! Edward only started being friendly a little bit ago. He seems like a good guy and all but you saw the way he looked at Emmett when he suggested that. Maybe _someday_ but not on the first day I meet him." I protested.

"I guess that makes sense. Just be friendly around him at least_. I_ think he likes you." Alice said.

"Deal. But I still don't think so." I muttered.

Alice led me back. Edward was staring thoughtfully at the ground. Emmett was still smirking slightly as I sat down a good meter away from Edward. I think that he looked hurt. But I was probably being delusional. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I lost my trail of thought for a few minutes when I thought of how it felt to be in his arms. It was a great feeling. I felt safe. With my reputation of clumsiness and how I'm not even safe walking, that's saying a lot.

EPOV

It was frustrating. We could have been in the meadow in a matter of minutes if we were allowed to run. Bella was a nuisance in that way. I still had that aching feeling to hold onto her. I prayed she would fall again so I could catch her. It was the only time I could hold her with permission. I almost laughed when she collapsed in the meadow. It would be quite annoying to be human again. Vampires didn't even break a sweat. I sat near her, just a couple inches away. I could smell her blood, her hair, the breath that came between her parted lips… it was intoxicating.

_Kiss her! Kiss her!_ Emmett was chanting in his head. I glared at him.

_I told you that you would like her._ Alice thought smugly.

_Just ask her out already!_ Emmett thought furiously. I shook my head. _I'll do it if you don't say anything… _

"Could you be any more obvious?" Emmett asked me.

I got up and almost punched him. I couldn't risk exposure infront of Bella. I could murder him later. I gave him a warming look and sat down a little way farther from Bella than what I would have wanted.

_I swear I'll ask her if you don't…_ Emmett thought.

He asked. He nodded towards me. I just glared at him. Why did he have to ruin my chances with her?

_Don't worry Edward .I'm going to talk to her._ Alice thought. I glared at her and pleaded with my eyes. It was too late. She and Bella got up. I could hear Alice's thoughts. How annoying it was that I couldn't hear Bella's… It was utterly absurd. I could read anyone else's thoughts. What made her so special? Everything. I answered my own question. She was different than anyone else I had ever known. Bella and Alice returned. Bella sat farther away from me.

_I told her that I thought you liked her. She doesn't believe me. But she's going to be a lot nicer to you now._ Alice thought. I glared at her with as much force as I had.

BPOV

I was taking in all of their beauty. I noticed something on Edward's arm. How he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt exposed his arms. One of his arms had a strange scare on it. It was almost crescent shaped.

"What's that from?" I asked him, pointing to the strange scar.

EPOV

I didn't know what to say. What could leave such a strangely shaped mark? I tried to think of a possibility that could work.

_Say something!_ Alice urged me.

_Say that I bit you when we were younger. It's partially the truth. Someone did bite you._ Emmett suggested silently. That would do, I suppose.

BPOV

"Emmett and I were fooling around one day. We got into a little fight when we were younger and he sort of bit me." Edward admitted sheepishly. I stared at Emmett in disbelief.

"I thought you were nice!" I accused.

EPOV

Good, she bought it.

BPOV

"I am. We were younger though. Like 9 years old or something. Right Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Please don't call me that." Edward muttered.

"Have a grudge against nicknames?" I teased.

"I'm calling you Bella instead of Isabelle, aren't I?" he retorted.

"True enough." I admitted. "But you actually _bit_ him Emmett?"

"Yeah." He admitted sheepishly. "I was grounded for a month after that."

"You deserved it." Edward muttered bitterly.

EPOV

I thought this whole charade was pretty convincing. It was easy to pretend to be mad at Emmett when I already was. Ironic though. I wasn't bitten by my brother, but more so my father. She wouldn't believe that one. It was easy to talk to her but I was running out of things to say.

BPOV

"As much as I hate to say it, I should probably go." I admitted.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Alice pleaded.

"No. Charlie, my dad I mean, will want me home soon."

"Okay. Well, let's get walking then." Alice sighed.

They led me through the woods yet again. My legs had barely recovered from the walk here and they were already protesting within a couple of minutes of walking. I fell within the first minute. Edward caught me and we stood there a good ten seconds, me there in his arms before Emmett groaned in impatience. I blushed and stood up again. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel irritated with my unnatural clumsiness. It actually served a purpose today. Anything that landed me in the arms of perfection, of Edward Cullen was good to me. I fell a couple more times and each time, Edward caught me. Alice dragged Emmett ahead a little bit so it was basically just Edward and I. When I tripped over a tree root, I actually expected to land in the mud this time. At the last possible second, Edward caught me and raised me a little bit so that we could see each other's faces. His was way more beautiful than mine was. At least I had reason to look at him.

We just stared at each other until my face grew steadily more red. He chuckled slightly as my heart began to beat frantically. I couldn't see Alice or Emmett anymore. Just the smell of his sweet breath made me feel dizzy. I wanted to kiss him pretty badly during that minute.

"Bella." He whispered my name.

"Yeah?" I asked stupidly.

"I suppose that it would be a little absurd for me to ask you to come out with me sometime." My heart failed.

The last thing I remembered was his face. I felt funny. I was on top of something really hard. I guessed it was somebody's lap. I gathered that we were still in the forest somewhere. It was really quiet. I heard the steady breathing. I hoped with all my might that it was Edward that I was resting. I opened my eyes. Sure enough, there he sat looking as beautiful as a Greek god as ever. His eyes were full of concern but they were slightly amused and relieved at the same time. I blushed when I guessed what happened.

"What happened?" I asked. I knew the answer.

"You fainted." Edward said simply. He chuckled. "What was that about?"

"I'm not really sure."

I couldn't just say that it was the smell of him that did it. I wasn't going to be that stupid.

"Please?" he asked in a smooth velvet voice. My resistance crumbled. Oh fine.

"I think it was… just… I'm not sure. Where are Alice and Emmett?" I chickened out. I tried to change the subject.

"They went ahead."

"Ah." I bit my lip.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I lost some dignity but I'll survive." I muttered.

I didn't want to get up. I was lying on his lap. I didn't know how long I had been there. I could still smell… that smell. There wasn't any way to describe it. No perfume could imitate it though. But I had to get up. I was just about to but then his hand was raised and he brushed a lock of my hair out my eyes. His touch was gentle with the least possible amount of pressure. It was also freezing. I ignored that part though. He closed his eyes as he stroked my cheek.

"Bella…" he whispered.

His eyes opened then. He seemed surprised that his hand was on my face and I was on his lap. I sensed the uncomfortable moment and sat up.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry too." Edward said.

"Don't be." I smiled at him.

"So would this be a bad time to ask if you considered coming out with me sometime? If you feel light-headed at all, I promise I'll stop asking." Edward said.

"I'd like that." I smiled at him again. "Just name a time and place."

"Hmm… What would you like to do? We could go to dinner, a movie, here, just go to my house… or anything else you had in mind really. You can decide."

"I feel like I don't know you as well as I should. Can we come back here sometime?" I asked.

"I'd like that very much." He grinned crookedly at me.

"What day do you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about tonight? Maybe we don't have to leave at all. Do you mind calling Charlie and asking to stay?"

"I don't have a phone on me." I admitted.

He held a small silver phone to me and smiled.

"Only if you want." He assured me.

"No, no, I want to stay!" I protested.

I grabbed the phone from his hands. He had to help me dial. There were just so many buttons and different settings and features. Apparently the Cullens were spoiled.

"Hey dad." I said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Bells." Charlie sounded relieved. "Where've you been?"

"I met some new friends at work today and we just hung out. I guess I lost track o f time. I might stick around here for a while longer. Are you okay making supper for yourself?"

"Sure. Who are these kids?"

"Well, there's Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and their parents Carlisle and Esmé Cullen." I counted on my fingers.

"The Cullen kids?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Do you know them?"

"Carlisle is a new doctor in town. I met him today, actually. Just be home before eleven, okay kid?"

"Sure dad. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up the phone and smiled at Edward. I handed it to him and he shoved it into his pocket.

"So how long have I been out anyway?" I asked, still smiling.

"Well, you were unconscious for about twenty minutes and it's around five right now." Edward said.

"Oh jeez. Sorry I made you stick around like that."

"Don't mention it. I don't mind. You were mumbling something while you were unconscious."

Oh no. I always talked in my sleep. Now during my fainting spells too? I hope it wasn't too embarrassing…

"Well you said something about Charlie and then you said my name a few times." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." I was blushing like crazy.

"Don't be. It was amusing."

"Oh God." I whimpered.

I turned away from him. This was pretty embarrassing. The most perfect boy, no man in the world was listening while I talked to him in my sleep. Well, unconsciousness. I jumped about a foot when cold hands wrapped themselves around my waist. Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek very softly. His cold lips sent my heart into overdrive.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" he asked innocently.

"Just a little bit." I admitted. "Why are you so cold?" I asked.

He shrugged.

EPOV

I was hoping that she wouldn't ask questions until later. I was hoping that we could just be together without bringing into the fact that I was a vampire. I was hoping that she wouldn't be so observant. I was wrong. Alice was right. I had never felt such a connection. I was surprised and revolted with myself at the same time. Why was I involving myself? If I were smart, I'd let her go. But I just couldn't. The electricity that seemed to flow between us was overwhelming. I guess I had to tell her the truth. Not was as good a time as ever. I had six hours. That should be enough. I sighed. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I'm going to tell you everything Bella. Try not to scream."


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

BPOV

I nodded but I bit my lip. Edward took my hand and led me back into the meadow. It was getting darker. I didn't understand the whole not screaming part. What was he going to tell me?

"I need you to believe me." Edward started.

"I promise." I vowed. He shook his head.

"I'm… not what you think I am." This confused me. "I'm a vampire."

Crap I had fallen for a psycho. Lovely. I gave him a look.

"Honestly Edward. What is it?" I asked.

EPOV

This wasn't going to be easy. I would have to prove it to her.

BPOV

"Come here Bella." He said to me. I inched closer to him.

He picked up a really thick stick and with one hand, broke it without changing his expression or looking at all like he was straining himself.

"So what? You're strong. Big deal." I snorted.

"No Bella!" He said aggravated. "Do you feel my skin?"

He pressed my hand to his arm. It was freezing, of course.

"You're just cold." I whispered.

"Get up." He said.

I obeyed.

"Watch carefully." Edward told me. I looked at him and then he was gone.

I looked all around. I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Bella?" I heard the velvet voice. He was sitting in a tall tree, a tree that nobody could have climbed.

"I… don't believe you." I whispered.

Quick as lightening, Edward jumped off the tree. I screamed and waited him to crash but he landed like a cat right infront of me. I didn't breathe for an entire minute. He walked infront of me and effortlessly pulled me onto his back.

"Keep your eyes open." He warned me.

I obeyed. Suddenly, he was running. Everything was a blur and the force of the wind on my face made me feel like I was falling backwards. Edward held onto me tightly and I clung to him like a drowning man to an inflatable tube. I didn't believe this. This must have been because I hit my head when I fainted. Maybe the entire Cullen thing was a dream, or a prank. Or maybe I was dead. I didn't try to shift my position to pinch myself. As suddenly as it started, Edward stopped. We were in the meadow again. He loosened his hold my legs as if letting me down gently. Through the shock of it all, I let go completely and fell to the ground. It really hurt. So I wasn't dead, at least I could rule that out. He caught my head before it could hit the rock behind it. I was stunned.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Gimme a minute." I told him briefly.

I rolled onto my side and puked all over the grass. I felt his hand rest on the small of my back and he just held my hair out of the way until I was done. He didn't look disgusted at all. That surprised me.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes." I sighed.

I spit a little bit to try and rid the taste from my mouth. I scooped up some dirt and tried to cover the mess I had made to cover up the smell. I wasn't okay though. I either was dreaming, being pranked cruelly and there was still a chance that I was crazy or dead. I thought I was crazy. I don't think that I had done anything to deserve hell. Surely there was no pain in heaven, no vomiting and nausea? I think I was crazy. That had to be it. I had finally cracked.

"No." I admitted. "You just ran me faster than the fastest plane. You say you're a vampire, you're inhumanly cold and hard, you're stronger than anyone I've ever met and not disgusted at all by the fact that I got some puke on your shoe." I told him.

"I am a vampire Bella. There isn't much more I can show you that wouldn't traumatise you." Edward said quietly.

"As if this wasn't enough?" I demanded. I meant that to be rhetorical.

"It was enough. I had hoped so anyway…" Edward trailed into thought.

"Show me the fangs?" I suggested coldly.

"Myth." He said simply.

"Can you explain some more?" I asked. He sighed.

"My family is a coven of vampires. We moved here recently from another coven in Alaska. Carlisle is the leader of our group. He bit me when I was seventeen, about 90 years ago." Edward started.

My mouth hung open. Yep, I was crazy.

EPOV

This wasn't going to be easy. I told her everything about us. The rules, the Volturi, my family's history… Mostly everything. It was easy to pour my heart out to her. Her mouth hung open and I knew that it was going to take some convincing. Finally, I finished.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. I am dead, right?" she asked.

"No, Bella. This is real." I frowned.

"Oh, I'm crazy then, right?"

"No. This is real."

"Is this some cruel prank?" she demanded.

"No. It's real."

"Oh so I guess I'm dreaming then."

"No." I was gritting my teeth now.

"It's real isn't it?" She whispered.

"Yes." I sighed in relief. Cue the screaming.

"I believe you." She said simply.

I stared at her.

BPOV

Everything he said made no sense whatsoever. But then it did at the same time. It explained the speed, how he seemed to know what Emmett was thinking, and his cold marble-like skin and the inhuman beauty. I took it surprisingly well, considering he was a vampire and all. It helped that he hunted animals instead of humans, instead of me. I realised with a jolt of fear that this could have been a trick to lure me out here, to feed off me. But then I grew relieved. He wouldn't have wasted time telling me this if he was going to suck my blood.

"You aren't screaming." He said. It wasn't a question.

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Why aren't you running?"

I debated this.

"Because I don't really care. If you won't hurt me then it doesn't really affect us then, right?" I said.

He just stared at me.

"Don't you understand? You are alone with a _vampire_!" Doesn't that bother you?" Edward asked shrewdly.

"Not in particular. I mean, if you were bad, we've been alone for what now? A couple of hours? I know you're good. If you were going to hurt me, you would have skipped the trouble of explaining everything." I reasoned.

"True enough." He sighed.

I twirled a piece of grass in between my fingers. He just stared at me. I blushed fiercely but he just kept staring.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I'm guessing that our date has been cancelled?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"Why should it be?"

"I would have thought that dating a dangerous vampire that could kill you at any moment would have scared you away." He teased. There was seriousness behind his eyes though.

"You would think." I shrugged.

"Could you explain?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure why. I just really don't care. Like I said, you're not going to hurt me, you've proved that already. I can't find a reason to _not_ say yes."

"You really are unique." His smile sent my heart racing.

"Should I take that as I compliment?" I blushed.

"Most definitely."

"Well, thank-you."

He smiled crookedly and kissed my cheek again. I swear that my heart stopped. This was going to take some getting used to.


	4. Chapter 4

What a day

What a day. I made some friends that turned out to be vampires. Then I found out that I'm dating one. Good thing I didn't keep a diary, because this would have been one weird entry. I climbed into the shower and pulled on some pyjamas. I could have screamed, but I didn't. Lying on my dead, stretched out in his beautiful glory was Edward Cullen. He smiled at my shock.

"How'd you-," I started.

"Vampire, remember?" Edward smirked.

"Right…"

"You're going a little over-board, wouldn't you think?" I asked.

"On what?"

"The whole personal boundaries thing."

"Do you want me to leave?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No, but warn me before you break into my house, won't you?" I smiled.

"Sure thing."

He motioned for me to sit beside him. I sat down and he placed an arm carefully around my shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" I wondered.

"Doing what?"

"Why me? Why a human? Not that I'm complaining but what's so special about me?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella." He started. I raised my eyebrows. "In all the time I've been a vampire, and that's around 80 years, I have never loved anyone. I loved my family, like anyone should but never that way."

"You are so weird." I said. He smiled.

"I was never jealous over my brothers and sisters, my parents. It never seemed to matter. When I saw you, I thought that you were just another girl. But then I realised that I was lying to myself. I was trying to look away from the visions Alice had of us together. I didn't want to believe that I could be so bad to someone so innocent. I knew that it was no point resisting. And it seemed like a miracle that you felt the same way. You being human doesn't change the way that I feel about you. It just… complicates things a little."

"Complicates?" I asked.

"You saw how strong I am. I don't think you realise how extremely… breakable you are. I could so easily kill you right now."

I shivered as his hand rested on my neck. He smiled crookedly at me.

"I'm not scaring you, am I?" he teased.

"You're not as scary as you think you are." I said bravely.

He chuckled.

"So why are you here right now?" I asked.

"I thought you might like the company."

"But how-?"

"Your window." Edward smiled.

"When do you have to leave?"

"When you don't want me here anymore."

"I guess you'll have to move in." I shrugged, smiling.

"And Charlie will approve, no doubt." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Naturally." I mused.

"You should get to sleep."

"You should too."

He chuckled. He lifted the covers of my bed and I squirmed inside. He slept on top of the covers with his arm around me. He started humming this beautiful lullaby. I was asleep within minutes.

The weeks passed. Edward stayed with me every night. I woke up every morning, filled with relief to see the angel with his arms around me.

"Good morning." Edward said in his velvet voice.

"To you too." I smiled.

"That was an interesting conversation you had last night."

Uh Oh. "Please tell me that you weren't referring to sleep-talk?"

"Yes."

I groaned. "Tell me the worst."

"You said my name. You said that you loved me. You also said that Emmett was a bear or something alone those lines."

I blushed. Of course this was going to be embarrassing. I hid my face under the covers. Gentle hands pulled it off.

"Please don't be upset." He murmured, stroking the hair out of my eyes. "If it's any consolation, I didn't mind one bit. It was… amusing."

"Oh God!" I groaned, pulling the covers over my eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He sighed.

"It's not your fault that I sleep-talk. I wish I could stop." I whispered.

"Really? I don't. I think that made one of the best nights of my life." He admitted.

"Out of a century, the best night was watching me mumble things about you in my sleep?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Watching you, yes. Being with you, most definitely. Hearing that you actually love me, bliss. Although I wish you would stay away from me. As much as it would pain me, you could do so much better than a vampire." Edward said.

"I'm surprised that I haven't scared _you_ off yet." I retorted, still blushing crimson.

"Don't be absurd. By the way, I love you too."

I smiled and edged the blanket off of my face. His grin widened.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I smiled at him when he said that.

"How can we be together?" I wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Won't I get old? Won't I look old enough to be your grandmother?" I questioned him.

"Yes. But that way we both win. You stay with your soul this way. We are together and then when you… pass away one day, I can be with you. I'll join you afterwards."

"No!" I cried. "I'm not going to look like some old relative your caring for. And in case you haven't noticed, that's a lot to say about someone after such a short period of time."

"It's the only way Bella. I'm not going to take away your life. And I know that, but I also know that I've never been more sure about something my entire existence."

"Why not? Can't you just bite me and be done with it?" I asked angrily.

EPOV

She was making this difficult. If only she could see how much I wanted her to my equal. I wanted to show her what she meant to me. I didn't want to pull away every time she kissed me. But I didn't want to damn her to hell either.

"Because Bella." I answered warily.

"What a reason that is." She scoffed.

"Try to be reasonable. Isn't one lifetime enough to be together?"

"One lifetime is a dent into forever. And I want you forever so that's not going to work." Bella said stubbornly.

"I love you too much to do that. Please try to understand."

"Fine. I won't ask anymore." She began. I sighed in relief. "I'll just get Alice to do it instead."

"Nice try. She would never risk your life like that. Nor would I."

"Fine then, Carlisle. He's good at self-control."

"True enough, but he would never do something that rash without asking me if I want my girlfriend to be damned to hell." I said.

She looked taken aback for a second. I just stared at her.

"Two things. One, I think that we're a little more than girlfriend and boyfriend. Madly irrevocably in love doesn't just happen in crushes. And two, who says that I'd be damned to hell?" She said quickly.

"I agree with the first part. Nobody knows about us though. No dead vampire can communicate with us, so it's a moot point. I think that we have no after life. There is none for our kind. That or we've lost our souls by being the monsters we are."

She looked taken aback again. Was she going to understand? It maddened me how I couldn't read her thoughts.

"You are not a monster." Bella said firmly.

"I am. I have no right to want you like this. No right to endanger you. I am a monster." I said.

"You are not a monster." Bella repeated.

I sighed and put my arm around her waist and she leaned gladly against my shoulder. The warmth felt nice, something I rarely experienced. I closed my eyes and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes at my touch and we both smiled. Alice would get a kick out of this; her vision had come true.


End file.
